15 marca 1996
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Kalendarium XX wieku / Miniatury: Anna Kamieńska: "Pisz o kamieniu" 7.45 V.I.P. - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (200) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Forum Teatrów Szkolnych - "Telewizyjna Kobra Tomy" Teatrzyk z Gdańska-Rumi 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - Przedszkolny koncert życzeń 10.00 "Star Trek - stacja kosmiczna" (11/20) - serial s-f prod. USA 10.45 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Zrób to tak, jak my - Sukienka już na wiosnę 11.15 Małe spojrzenie: Ryzyko 11.30 Pod kreską, czyli jak przeżyć... 11.50 Ocalić od zapomnienia - Czar dawnych banków 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - Dla wygody i urody O! Człowiek! 12.45 Czas przeszły dokonany (3) - PRL-owe - obrzędy nowe 13.05 Idole? (3) - "Chrzcić muzykę. "- program Arkadiusza Kowalika i Agaty Frol-Kowalik przedstawiający sylwetkę księdza pallotyna Andrzeja Daniewicza 13.25 Nowa Matura (4) - Regiony jako żródło zmian 13.40 "Inny wymiar" - reportaż z festiwalu Szanty '96 13.50 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co...? - informacje 14.00 "Rodzina w Wójtówce" - reportaż 14.30 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co...? - teleturniej 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Muzyczna Jedynka (audiotele: 070055670699) 15.30 "Moda na sukces" (200) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 16.00 Dla młodych widzów: - Fronda: Zawróceni 16.25 Dla dzieci: Ciuchcia 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17,20 Tata, a Marcin powiedział...: Krótka pamięć 17.30 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny 17.45 Test - magazyn konsumenta 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 Co by tu jeszcze. - przeboje kabaretu 19.00 Wieczorynka "Benjamin Blumchen" - serial anim. prod. niemieckiej 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Parszywa dwunastka" - film fab. prod. USA (1967 r.) (z teletekstem) 22.45 Puls dnia 23.00 WC kwadrans 23.25 Wiadomości 23.40 MdM, czylI Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 0.20 "Hennessy" - film sensacyjny prod. angielskiej (1975 r.) 2.00 Goniec - tygodnik kulturalny (powt.) 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport telegram 7.15 Poranny magazyn "Dwójki", w tym: Dziennik krajowy, Gość poranny 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele: 070055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Pełna chata" (34) - serial komediowy prod. USA 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu, w przerwie obrad, ok. 13.00 Panorama 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Wilczek" (17) "Na farmie" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.25 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.40 Lalamido - Szansa na sukces 16.05 Studio sport - koszykówka zawodowa NBA 17.00 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 17.30 "Pełna chata" (34) - serial komediowy prod. USA (powt.) 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Va Banque - teleturniej 19.35 Instalacja - program dla dzieci 20.00 - 0.05 "Bardzo dobry wieczór" 20.00 Grammy - najwspanialsze wspomnienia (1) 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Sport telegram 21.40 Pop show, czyli sceniczny teledysk quasi kabaretu Rafała Kmlty 22.40 "Zazdrość" (1/3) - film fab. prod. USA (1984 r.) 23.10 "Dzieci Hollywoodu" (3 - ost.) "Z piekła rodem" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Muzyczne Nagrody Grammy 1996 2.10 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 6.00 Jak to zdrowo na sportowo (19) - serial dla młodzieży 6.30 Zwierzęta z gInącego lasu (20) - serial dla dzieci 7.00 Dzień dobry z Polski - retransmisja programu satelitarnego TV Polonia 9.00 Poranek z Telewizją Katowice - magazyn studyjno-filmowy 11.00 Program dnia 11.05 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 11.40 DZiś w Teletrójce - reportaż (powt.) 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Zaginiony Świat - angielski film przygodowy (powt.) 13.10 Wielkie przestępstwa XX wieku - program dokumentalny (powt.) 13.35 Wielkie pandy - film przyrodniczy (powt ) 14.05 Jedzie pociąg z daleka (powt.) 14.20 Muzyczna Teletrójka 14,35 Koszałek-Opałek - program dla dzieci 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Przygody Małego Księcia (12) - serial animowany prod. USA 15.35 Zgadnij, lakie to to zWierzę (9) - australijski serial przyrodniczy dla młodzieży 16,05 Miód i pszczoły (147) - serial dla młodzieży prod. francuskiej 16.35 Nie tylko w szafle - magazyn mody 17.00 Telezakupy 17.15 Niebezpieczna (19) - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 18.10 Aktualności (wydanie główne) 18.40 Studio pod bukiem - magazyn rozmaitości redakcji opolskiej 19,00 Wieczór z Telewizją Katowice - program studyjno-filmowy 19.30 Wieczór z Dionne Warwick (2) - program muzyczny 20.00 Powikłania (9) - serial obyczajowy prod. kanadyjskiej 20.50 Gramofon - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Muzyczna Teletrojka 21.45 Obserwatorium - program publIcystyczny 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22,05 Program na sobotę 22.10 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej (powt.) 22.40 Reportaż 23.00 Wiosenna miłość - program poetycki 23.30 Recital Renaty Danel 24,00 Program nocny emitowany "na żywo" 2.00 Mind to kill (4) - serial sensacyjny prod. USA 3.30 Road games - film fab. prod. australijskiej 5.00 Niedyskretne serca (3-ost.) - serial prod. angielskiej Polsat 7.00 HALOGRA!MY 7.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! - progr. muzyczny 7.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 8.00 Grand Prix - serial anim. 8.20 Klub Lady Fitness 8.30 Webster - serial, powt. 9.00 Jastrząb atakuje - serial 10.00 Za wszelką cenę - serial 11.00 Tylko dla dam 11.30 Plus Minus - program publ. 12.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.30 Sztuka sprawiedliwości - magazyn prawniczy 13.00 Magazyn sportowy 14.00 Motowiadomości 14.30 Pamiętnik nastolatki - magazyn młodzieżowy 15.00 HALOGRA!MY 15.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! - program muz. 15.30 Czarodziejka z księżyca - serial animowany 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Kuba zaprasza 16.45 Alf - serial komediowy 17.15 Kalambury - program rozr. 17.45 Grace w opalach (61) - serial komediowy 18.15 Przygody Leona H. - program rozrywkowy 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Statek miłości (76) - serial obyczajowy 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu (47) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Lowca przygód (6) - serial 22.00 Informacje 22.15 Biznes tydzień 22.30 Niechciane macierzyństwo - dramat s-f, USA, 1990 0.25 Playboy 0.55 Disco Relax 1.55 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 9.45 Sześć milionów sekund - odc. 1 (19) - serial dla młodych widzów 10.15 Czarne chmury, odc. 5 - Czarna sakwa - serial prod. polskiej 11.15 Blok programów edukacyjnych 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Wspomnień czar: Pani minister tańczy - film archiwalny prod. polskiej (1937) 14.15 Diariusz - magazyn rządowy 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 "R. Cieślewicz w Paryżu" 15.35 Od przedszkola do Opola - program dla dzieci 16.20 Gość TV Polonia 16.30 Magazyn kulturalny 16.45 Przegląd prasy pólonijnej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Bajki pana Bałagana - film dla dzieci 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Radio Romans, odc. 9 Debiut - serial prod. polskiej 18.45 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 19.00 Hity satelity 19.20 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Przegląd Filmów o Sztuce: * "Klimat" - film animowany, * "Świetliste obrazy Jacka Mierzejewskiego, * "Mare Chagall" - :film animowany 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy, odc. 5 - serial prod polskiej 22.15 Program na sobotę 22.30 Męski striptiz - program Małgorzaty Domagalik 23.00 Pałer - magazyn muzyczny 23.30 Kino nocą: Czułe miejsca - film fab. prod. polskiej, 1981 r. 1.00 Panorama 1.30 Wojciecha Mazurkiewicza i Kuby Strzyczkowskiego "Wieczorne Opowieści" (4) - "Okrągła rocznica" - program rozrywkowy 2.10 Zakończenie programu TV Wisła 16.55 Powitanie - program dnia 17.00 Hot line - dziennik muzyczny (powt.) 17.30 Szlachetne zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 18.00 Akademia modelek (62) - serial dla młodzieży prod. francuskiej 18.30 Mała księżniczka - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.00 Zemsta (80) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 19.45 Zaczarowany domek - serial animowany dla dzieci 20.00 Serial 21.00 Disco polo (powt.) 21.30 Magazyn sportowy - hokej 22.30 Film fabularny 24.00 Zemsta (80) (powt) PTK 2 16.30 Teleshoping, 16.50 Krzysztof Kolumb (18): Nowe nadzieje serial dla dzieci 17.15 Teleinformacje 17.30 Haggard (10) - serial komediowy 18 00 Heart & Soul - muzyka 18.30 Maria (144) - tełenowela 19 15 Tajemniczy świat Arthura C. Clarka (11) - serial dokumentalny 19.40 Z planu filmowego (24) - magazyn kinowy 20.00 Oddział poza prawem - film sensacyjny prod. USA (1993) 21.30 Dookoła śWiata - magazyn globtrotera 22.00 Teleinformacje 22.20 Ślepy strach - thriller, USA 23.50 Dziewczyny z Hollywood - magazyn dla dorosłych (erotyk) 0.50 Disco Polo Mix 1.20 Muzyczne dobranoc TV Kraków 8.00 Kronika 8.10 Kraków na dzień dobry 8.30 Twingle - przybysz z krainy marzeń - serial anim. (13) 9.00 Niebezpieczna (19) 9.40 Życie zwierząt - film przyrodniczy 10.10 Zaginiony świat (powt.) 11.15 I Bog stworzył małpę - film dok. 11.45 Krakowskie legendy 12 05 Retransmisja TV Polonia 14.30 Powitanie, program dnia i ogłoszenie konkursu 14.45 Przygody Małego Księcia (12) - serial animowany prod. USA 15.10 Zgadnij, jakie to to zWierzę (9) - australijski serial przyrodniczy dla młodzieży 15.35 Miód i pszczoły (147) - serial dla młodzieży prod. francuskiej 16.00 Msza święta - transmisja 17.00 Motosygnały 17.15 Niebezpieczna (19) 18.10 Kronika 18.40 Rekomendacje kulturalne 19.00 Załatwmy to razem - pr. interwencyjny 19.30 Wieczór z Dionne Warwick (2) - program muzyczny 20.00 Powikłania (9) - serial kanadyjski 20.50 Gramofon (13) - pr. rozrywkowy 21.00 Poza kadrem 21.15 Pełna kultura 21.50 Kronika 22.00 Sport 22.05 Marginałki - pr. kabaretowy 22.30 Mały jazz 22.55 Nasza antena 23.00 Powrót ojca chrzestnego - fIlm sens. prod. USA 1.04 Hejnał Canal + 7.00 BBC NEWS - serwis informacyjny BBC (*) 7.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy rysunkowe wytwórni Warnera (*) 8.00 Muzyczny budzik - muzyczne hity 8.30 Mściciel na Harleyu - serial amerykański (40) 9.15 Pułkownik Chabert - francuski dramat kostiumowy 11.05 Tylko razem z córką - amerykański film sensacyjny 13.00 Na gapę - talk show w CANAL+ (publiczność tel. 65-70-869), (powt.) 13 30 Kleszczak - serial animowany dla dzieci (2) 14.00 Wędrowka do domu - fiński film obyczajowy 15.30 Powrót Batmana - amerykański film przygodowy 17.30 Wezyr Nic-Po-Nim - serial animowany dla dzieci (23) 17.55 News Plus - program promocyjno-informacyjny (1) (*) 18 00 Diabelski Młyn - flłmy rysunkowe wytwórni Warnera (*) 18.30 Parker Lewis nigdy nie przegrywa (19) - serial prod. amerykańskiej dla młodzieży (*) 18 55 x 5 - minimagazyn regionalny (Kraków) (*) 19.00 Na gapę - talk show W CANAL+ (publiczność tel. 65-70-869) (*) 19.30 Aktualności Filmowe - magazyn filmowy (*) 19.55 News Plus - program promocyjno-informacyjny (2) (*) 20.00 Kosiarz umysłów - amerykańsko-angielski film s-f 21.50 DZień dobry, panie Hitler - film dokumentalny 22.45 Maszyna śmierci - amerykanski technohorror 0.45 Patrz na mnie - amerykański film erotyczny 2.15 Dobry człowiek w Afryce - amerykański fIlm psychologiczno-przygodowy 3.50 Oblicze śmierci V - amerykański film policyjny 5.25 Nowicjusz - amerykańska komedIa kryminalna (*) - programy nie kodowane Polonia 1 6.00 T and T - serial 6.50 1+10- serial 7.45 Teleshop 8.10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.50 Namiętności - telenowela 11.00 Oddział specjalny - serial 11.50 T and T - serial 12.50 Bliżej filmu - mag. filmowy 13.25 Megafon - program muz. 15.25 Teleshop 16.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17.50 Oddział specjalny - serial 18.45 Namiętności - telenowela 20.00 Małżeństwo z rozsądku - komedia, USA 21.50 Urocza lecz zabójcza - sens. USA, 1981 23.35 Megafon - program muz. 1.40 Urocza lecz zabójcza - sensacyjny, USA, powt. 3.10 Power Dance - program muz. 4.10 1+10 - serial 5.00 Sekrety nocy 5.30 Sports World - magazyn